


В чьей бы оно ни билось груди

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, дракон!Хакс, драма, маг!Кайло, магическая AU, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: В каком-то смысле он победил. И где он теперь?





	В чьей бы оно ни билось груди

**З** десь постоянно идет снег. Падает большими хлопьями, скрывает белесой завесой все вокруг и тает, не касаясь рук. Словно он стоит в оке бури. Только небо над головой по-прежнему серое. Когда-то он протянул руки к солнцу и обжегся, конечно, — и вот теперь он тут. Маг, чародей и даже волшебник, — как только его ни называли — только вот вовсе не великий. Недоучка, сбежавший от одного учителя к другому. Юнец, нахватавшийся по верхам. Безумец, решивший пойти против своего мастера. Сила, спущенная с поводка, ветер, лишенный узды.  
  
Да, он оказался сильнее учителя, но это ничего не решило. Не хватало ни опыта, ни мастерства, а брать страстью и желанием... Что ж, в каком-то смысле он победил. И где он теперь?  
  
Кайло Рен собственной персоной — невесть кто, невесть где и непонятно как.  
  
Радовало только одно — Хакса тут нет, а значит, он в безопасности, Сноук больше не сможет ему угрожать — никому не сможет, если уж на то пошло. В эпицентре свихнувшейся от невероятного количества магии реальности Хаксу делать нечего. Даже у мага шансы выжить призрачные, что и говорить про человека, пусть даже у него в груди бьется драконье сердце. Хотя насчет собственного «выжить» Рен не вполне уверен. На снегу под его ногами не остается следов.  
  
Глупое это, наверное, было решение, но Рен ни о чем не жалел. Удирать и прятаться — это не для него. Да и не верилось в то, что найти их с Хаксом было бы трудно. Для него Хакс всегда казался солнцем — удивительно ярким, ласковым, местами крайне язвительным, но уж никак не незаметным. Никакая магия не смогла бы его спрятать. Никакая сила не помешала бы Сноуку их найти — слишком уж одержим тот был идей бессмертия, а сердце дракона — это сердце дракона, в чьей бы оно ни билось груди.  
  
Снег продолжает падать и исчезает, не касаясь земли, не долетая даже до макушки. Ветер танцует вокруг, донося откуда-то звон то ли льдинок, то ли колокольчиков. Ветер танцует, и Кайло кажется, будто бы и он сам танцует с ним, повторяя раз за разом плавные па и описывая невидимые круги. В шуме метели ему слышится смех.  
  
Рену ни капельки не холодно. Его греют приятные воспоминания. В них солнечный луч ложится на косую челку, и Хакс щурит глаза, хитро улыбается и машет ему рукой. Солнце вообще очень любит Хакса: целует бледную кожу, оставляя веснушки, путается лучиками в рыжих волосах, который тот забывает подрезать, слишком увлеченный всяческими делами и исследованиями. Но он всегда находит время для Рена. Показывает хитрости и уловки, вытаскивает из мрачных подвалов и отвлекает от тренировок, заставляет смотреть на мир вокруг.  
  
Мир радовался человеку с сердцем дракона — этого невозможно было не заметить. Кайло помнил поляну в лесу, который по какому-то недоразумению прикидывался парком, окружающим дом —хотя, скорее, замок — учителя. Хакс задремал на траве в окружении книг и схем, рядом с нетронутой корзинкой, полной еды. Тогда даже птицы пели тише, а насекомые обходили поляну стороной, да и мелкие грызуны тоже.  
  
А еще цветы. Рен заметил случайно, а сам Хакс и вовсе не обращал внимания, но все те цветы, что Кайло неоднократно приносил: красивые темно-синие бархатные звезды ночных растений и яркие, разноцветные, пестрые дневные — не вяли. Ни один букет так и не пришлось выбросить. Магия, не правда ли? Только Рен таких чар не знал — чтобы подарить почти мертвому жизнь.  
  
Рен никогда не спрашивал, как же так получилось, что Хакс стал воспитанником Сноука. Догадывался, что все далеко не просто и, скорее всего, крайне трагично — Сноук не тот маг, который пройдет мимо даже призрачной возможности увеличить свое могущество или продлить жизнь. Но, несмотря на свои планы, на давно подготовленный алтарь в самом глубоком подземелье, Сноук дал Хаксу счастливое детство и максимально безоблачную юность, потакал почти во всем, одного только не предусмотрел — бездумно влюбившегося горе-ученика.  
  
Ну а кто бы в здравом уме поверил, что мрачный, нелюдимый и вечно огрызающийся Кайло, не умеющий сдерживать свои разрушительные силы, озлобленный на всю семью и весь мир в придачу, вдруг сойдется с Хаксом? В рекордные сроки укротит свой нрав и начнет, о ужас, таскать объекту влюбленности дикие ягоды в корзинках?  
  
Кайло вспоминает это и смеется, ветер вторит ему, разносит смех над снежным простором и кружит, кружит... Голова у Рена тоже немного кружится, как от цветочного вина или первых поцелуев. Неумелых, робких, но удивительно сладких — со вкусом тех самых ягод. Они передавили тогда половину, а потом сидели и смеялись, как два дурака, с перемазанными руками и губами. Слизывать ягодный сок было приятно.  
  
О планах учителя Кайло узнал почти случайно. Забыл в лаборатории свою книгу, — будущий гримуар, а пока только заготовку — ну и влез в окно, прикинувшись мышью. Учитель, как назло, был там, а попадаться ему на глаза не хотелось — тут же дело какое-нибудь найдет, несмотря на все возражения. Когда потом еще выберешься на свидание? Тем более, в ближайшем городе ярмарка, обещали, что будет много интересного. Хакс, небось, вцепится в новые книги — поди оторви его для прогулок по злачным местам. Так что попадаться ни в коем случае нельзя!  
  
Сноук, прими земля его прах, имел очень полезную для ученика привычку рассуждать вслух во время любых исследований и экспериментов. Не промолчал он и в этот раз. Рен даже о книге забыл. Сидел, усиленно сливаясь с камнем, и дрожал своим жалким мышиным тельцем, да так и сбежал, стоило учителю отойти за каким-то декоктом. Хаксу он тогда так и не смог внятно ничего сказать. А потом — не нашел в себе смелости, струсил, что ему не поверят, что могут подумать, будто бы он такой же... Да много было причин, в общем. Идиот. Это сейчас то ли встряска мозг прочистила, то ли ветер все лишнее выдул, и стало все понятно — дошло, что Хакс не барышня кисейная, романтично настроенная, а вполне себе умный и рассудительный парень. Он бы все проверил и перепроверил, да и не мог он сам ничего не подозревать.   
Но что уж теперь говорить.  
  
Ветер отпускает его, и Кайло кажется, что на горизонте сквозь поредевшую снежную завесу видны горы. Возможно, за ними прячется солнце. Разум услужливо напоминает, что солнце его жизни — это Хакс, а Кайло даже не знает, жив он или мертв, а если жив, то в каком закоулке мира находится. Из-за ветра чудится, будто снег идет вверх, взмывают к серому небу резные снежинки и растворяются в выси, в тщетной попытке окрасить все в белый цвет.  
  
Внезапный громовой раскат разбивает белую тишину на осколки. Снег сереет, рассыпаясь каплями дождя. Они серебрятся в отсветах молний, брызгами стеклянной крошки расчерчивают лицо и руки. Рен удивленно поднимает руку и касается мокрой щеки. Ему кажется, что он плачет вместе с дождем.  
  
Гроза заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началась, и горы вдалеке теперь видны отчетливо. Из-за них встает солнце. Яркие веселые лучи отражаются от золотой чешуи стремительно летящего дракона.  
  
Кайло не видит, но точно уверен — у этого дракона сияющие, зеленые, как первая трава, глаза. А еще он знает, что, приземлившись, огромный ящер станет очень знакомым ему человеком, незамедлительно обзовет придурком и выскажет все, что думает о таких импульсивных поступках. И о сомнительном удовольствии поисков по всем мирам всяких взбалмошных магов. Кайло, конечно, покается и пообещает, что больше никогда. Так — никогда.  
  
Рен смеется, подставляя лицо лучам встающего солнца, и закрывает глаза.


End file.
